LOVE
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Harvey/Ingrid. Series One. Ingrid is not feeling school today. Instead, she's feeling Harvey.


**LOVE**

Giggling hysterically, Ingrid hiked her school skirt up a few inches, and shrugged off her blazer. Leaving her blazer on the floor, Ingrid sneaked over to the bathroom door and slowly opened it a few inches, angling her head round so that she could peer out into the corridor.

As she attempted to muffle her giggling, the person she was waiting for, rounded the corner into the corridor that she was looking down. Giggles dying down and face lighting up, Ingrid hissed:

" _Harvey! Over here!"_

Her boyfriend jerked in shock and stopped in his tracks. Squinting his eyes, he leant forwards, gaze directed on the bathroom several feet in front of him.

"Ing? What are you doing in there?"

Biting the flesh of her bottom lip, Ingrid purred: _"Why don't you come in here and find out?"_

As her boyfriend's eyes widened, Ingrid retreated into the bathroom and ventured over to the single mirror on the wall. Loosening her tie, she unbuttoned the top button on her school shirt and pulled strands of her hair out of the neat plait her mother had styled for her that morning. After rolling up the sleeves of her white shirt, Ingrid spun round as the door creaked, Harvey entering the bathroom.

He glanced round, and blushed. "This is the _girl's bathroom…_ What if I'm _SEEN in a girl's bathroom?!"_

Ingrid shrugged. "Then people will think you're weird… Which is better than being seen as a 'troublemaker'."

"But-"

"Oh, relax! Harvey, no one will come in here. School's just started and no teachers are going to let any pupils go to the toilet during the first lesson. So, _loosen up."_

Harvey sighed. "First lesson… that's where I should be right now. In fact, I was _on my way there_ when you called me."

"Aren't I better than your first lesson?"

"Well _yeah,_ but we're going to get into so much trouble! Maybe the _Headmaster_ will be informed!"

Stomping her foot, teeth gritted, Ingrid snapped: "Harvey, _who cares?_ We're both missing one measly lesson, so we can spend some alone time together! Stop worrying about it! If it comes to it, we'll just say that we were studying together."

"Mmh, it _will_ come to it, and studying? They're never going to fall for that. Studying _each other,_ perhaps…"

Suddenly, Ingrid grinned and placed her hands daintily onto her hips. "Why, that was _just_ what I had in mind…"

Inhaling sharply, Harvey sputtered: "Y-You want to m-make out?"

"Yep."

As his girlfriend beamed at him, Harvey found himself in the middle of a dilemma. He so wanted to stay with Ingrid and be affectionate with her, but on the other hand…. _They were in SCHOOL_.

' _We're going to be MURDERED if anyone catches us!'_

These conflicting thoughts went over and over in his mind, but in the end, his desire to _break the rules_ won out.

Smiling coyly, Harvey whispered: "L-Let's do it."

" _Yes! Come here!"_

* * *

Forty minutes later, Harvey Hunter and Ingrid Smith emerged from the bathroom.

Ingrid clung onto Harvey for dear life, her legs wrapped around his waist from the side. As Harvey stumbled along the corridor, Ingrid peppered kisses from his collarbone to his jaw, smiling as he sighed. Upon sucking a hickey, Ingrid untangled her legs and put her feet onto the ground. Her arms snaked free from her boyfriend, and she shoved him against the wall of the corridor. She whispered:

"That was so… _HOT. I loved every second of our time together!"_

Ingrid pressed her lips to her boyfriend's mouth, then pulled away, chirping: "See you at Break!"

She sashayed away, leaving a blown away Harvey to blink at her departing figure.

* * *

Eventually, Harvey recovered enough to make the journey to his first lesson. The excuse that Ingrid had come up with, he was sticking to it, and he repeated it over and over in his mind as he struggled to sort his uniform out.

Like Ingrid, Harvey had altered his uniform for better _access_ and a short time to wear the uniform how _he wanted._ Yet now, he was returning the uniform to its expected state, his schoolbag lodged under his arm.

By the time he arrived at his classroom, his uniform was all in order. His hair was slightly mussed up, but he didn't think that Mr Brown would care. Clearing his throat, Harvey rapped on the classroom door twice, then opened the door, tone apologetic.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late-"

He stopped dead upon seeing who was in the classroom. The rest of his classmates were all staring at him, and so was the teacher.

 _But Mr Brown was no-where in sight…._

Harvey gaped in shock as the Headmaster slammed down the marker pen he had been using, and bellowed:

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! THE LESSON BEGAN FORTY TWO MINUTES AGO, MR HUNTER! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"W-W-Well you s-see, H-Headmaster, I-"

Harvey squeaked as the Headmaster suddenly stormed over. Grabbing hold of the boy's shirt collar, the Headmaster inspected the child's face. On the right cheek was a smear of pink lipstick.

Dabbing his finger into the smear, the Headmaster held his finger up and remarked:

"Seeing your… _girlfriend,_ were we?"

Paling, eyes bulging, Harvey stuttered: "N-N-No! No, S-Sir! I was s-s-s-studying!"

" _Lies."_ The Headmaster snarled.

Before the boy could move, he had turned round and marched back over to the teacher's desk, throwing the child over the desk. As Harvey landed with a grunt, eyes raising to encounter the whiteboard, the Headmaster stepped aside and smirked cruelly. He then addressed the rest of the class.

" _Children,_ as Harvey Hunter is such a _bad boy,_ it is our duty to punish him. Take your rulers out. We are going to have an _impromptu_ Mathematics lesson."

As Harvey screamed at the top of his lungs, the children of the class climbed to their feet, rulers tapping against their open palms in anticipation. The Headmaster smirked, and very slowly, peeled down the boy's trousers and underwear.


End file.
